


Runaways

by LesCrimesDelAmour



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesCrimesDelAmour/pseuds/LesCrimesDelAmour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate timeline where Zoe interrupts Fiona before she slices Madison's throat. The two decide to flee the academy together and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

**A/N: Special thanks to wheresmyluce for betaing this. If you enjoy this pairing please also check out her fic "The Witch's Welcome".**

"I still can't believe what happened," Madison said as she sat down on the bed, trying to make sense of what had occurred earlier that night.

Zoe still stood in the doorway, peering out into the hallway of the hotel to make sure they hadn't been followed. Madison proceeded to remove her heels as Zoe finally shut the door and bolted the lock.

"I mean what kind of psycho holds a knife to their own throat and tries to make you to kill them?"

Zoe frowned. "And you couldn't do it? Murder suddenly have you squeamish or something?"

"Look who's talking! Jesus Poisonpussy, are you ever going to let it go?" Madison snapped back. Apparently Zoe was still sulking about what she'd done to the frat bus, but the snub was a bit hypocritical. After all, she wasn't the one who'd raped an unconscious boy at the hospital in order to finish him off. Still, she did feel a twinge of pity for killing Zoe's crush. She'd tried to make it right but it wasn't her fault the spell didn't work, or so she assumed. Maybe there was another way she could make amends.

"Alright, I'll have sex with you to make up for it."

Zoe's eyebrows practically hit the ceiling at that bombshell. How twisted was this girl? "You're sick you know that? Besides, what are you, suicidal? It's not a good way to go, trust me."

Madison held in a chuckle. Zoe was so cute.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you wouldn't hurt me," The actress replied nonchalantly as she lay outstretched on the bed as an open invitation. "I mean it's not like I have a cock."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously trying to talk me into having sex with you? I'm not gay!"

"Straight, gay, it's all the same nowadays isn't it? Come on, how many people still living can say they've been with Madison Montgomery, movie star and soon to be next supreme?"

Zoe threw her arms up in the air. "I'm guessing quite a few. Are you some kind of nymphomaniac?!"

Madison smirked. "Why? Cause I know how to have a good time? You afraid you might enjoy it?"

"You're still a little drunk aren't you?" Zoe asked, attempting to deflect Madison's question, although the fact that Madison had been swerving around a bit while behind the wheel gave her suspicion some credibility.

"Not really, no. You wanna get wasted?" Madison asked, eyeing the mini-fridge in the suite that likely contained various alcoholic beverages.

"No! Right now I have half a mind to leave you here and head back to the academy."

"But you won't," Madison countered without missing a beat.

"How do you know I won't?"

"Because we're friends."

Zoe paused.

"Don't you get it, Zoe? You're all I've got. You saved me, twice now. Let me return the favor," Madison continued as she moved over, took hold of Zoe's wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. The movie star leaned in, resting a hand on Zoe's thigh as she met the girl's soft pink lips with her own. Zoe was hesitant, but she didn't resist, letting the more experienced blonde lead. Madison was stunningly beautiful, but Zoe had never considered being with another woman before. As she reluctantly accepted Madison's advances, her body began to respond. It was unexpected, but she craved a release from all the tension the events of the past several days had caused. Things had come to a head a little over 2 hours ago when Zoe had returned to the academy and stumbled in on the event in question.

...

"What the hell is going on?!" Zoe exclaimed as she shoved past Spalding, who'd been standing passively by as some type of confrontation between Fiona and Madison took place.

Fiona released Madison from her grip, letting her arms fall to her side, where Zoe noticed the knife she'd been holding in her right hand.

"What were you going to do to her?!"

Fiona didn't answer, instead slowly but casually stepped closer to Zoe.

A shiver crept down the girl's spine as the older woman approached.

"There are many things you have yet to understand, child," Fiona said, eyes locked into Zoe's as she stood over the girl, pausing a moment before disappearing down the hallway.

"What the hell are you looking at, Jeeves?!" Madison snarled as she brushed herself off. She couldn't stand the creepy mute bastard.

Spalding shrugged, turned and gave Zoe a passing glance before exiting the room as well.

Zoe turned her attention back to Madison as she stepped over to the girl, taking a look to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Are you ok? What was that about?"

"It was nothing, I'm fine," Madison replied, knowing it wasn't the truth, but not feeling she needed anything from Zoe at this point.

"Nothing? It sure as shit didn't look like nothing to me!"

"We were out drinking, I think Fiona may have just had one too many or something."

"You were out with Fiona? Just the two of you?"

Madison sighed. "Let's get out of this room, I'll explain more when we're alone," she said, correctly assuming Spalding was still lurking around the corner.

...

Returning to the room they were currently sharing, Madison proceeded to catch Zoe up to speed.

"She killed the last supreme right there in the same room?!" Zoe asked, a bit shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah, and _I_ happen to be next in line for the supreme," Madison replied arrogantly. "I think it's got her a little freaked out."

"You're going to be the next supreme, and she wants you to kill her and take her place? She's insane... Hey, what are you doing?" Zoe asked as Madison opened up a suitcase onto her bed and began loading various articles of her clothing into it.

"Packing. Fuck this place, I'm out of here. I'm not sticking around so long as that crazy bitch is here. Did you see the look in her eyes? I'm pretty sure if I don't kill her she's going to try to kill me."

"But everyone knows who you are, it's not like you can just disappear. They'll find you and bring you back."

"Let them try. We'll find somewhere to lay low for a while. At least until Fiona croaks."

"We?"

"Yup, you're coming with me. Fiona's dying. She told me she has cancer. Once she's out of the picture I'll return to take my place as the new supreme and everyone can kiss my ass!"

"But I can't just... What about the others?"

"Who cares? I'm sure they won't miss me."

"If I do go with you, don't you think we should at least tell them why we're leaving? Besides, what if Fiona's dangerous? They have a right to know."

"Their problem. We're leaving in five minutes," Madison said, glancing up at Zoe and seeing the uncertain look on her face.

"Look, I can get us a hotel suite, and a _nice_ one," Madison continued, holding up one of her credit cards. "Can't beat the creature comforts of a world class resort."

"Ok, just... let me pack up a few things real quick," Zoe replied, scrambling to grab whatever she could before Madison was ready to leave.

...

The two had nearly made it to the front door, suitcases in hand when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"And where are you girls heading off to at this hour?" Fiona asked.

"Just going to crash a slumber party," Madison replied casually as Fiona swooped in and stood intimidatingly over the pair. "Care to join us?"

Zoe braced herself, hoping she wasn't about to be thrown against a wall again, but the standoff was suddenly interrupted by the sound of glass shattering from the next room.

"What on earth?" Fiona exclaimed, moving away from Zoe and Madison to investigate the source.

"What the hell was that? Was it you?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, who cares what it was?" Madison responded. "Now's our chance, Let's go!"

The two made a break for the door and quickly found themselves inside Madison's luxury sports car. Using the GPS, Madison located the nearest 5-star hotel and the two made their escape.

...

Now, as Madison's tongue licked sensually around Zoe's mouth, the girl couldn't help but wonder how this encounter would end. Would Madison end up another victim of her curse or would the movie star's assumption of her own immunity hold true? She dreaded the thought of fleeing the room from Madison's corpse on blood splattered bed sheets, but a different sensation began to push her fears aside as she felt Madison's tongue slide into her mouth.

 _Fuck it,_ she said to herself as she decided to take the risk. Metaphorically speaking or perhaps not, it seemed Madison had her under her spell.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please comment/leave kudos if you want more. It'll help motivate me :)**


End file.
